This application relates to the art of lighting and, more particularly, to globes for protecting incandescent lightbulbs.
Incandescent lightbulbs are commonly surrounded by a glass globe for protecting the bulb and diffusing the light therefrom. In areas where the glass globe is subject to frequent breakage, it is surrounded by a metal cage. An arrangement of this type requiring a glass globe and a metal cage for protecting the lightbulb is very expensive and the glass globe is still subject to breakage when smaller objects penetrate the metal cage. The metal cage also reduces the illumination from the bulb.
Relatively inexpensive globes having a high resistance to breakage have been proposed of synthetic plastic material. Thermoplastics are particularly suitable for an application of this type due to the ease of molding, low cost, resistance to breakage and light transmitting properties. However, thermoplastics are generally incapable of withstanding high temperatures and the wattage bulbs usable with thermoplastic globes have been limited.
It would be desirable to have a thermoplastic globe which could be used with high wattage incandescent bulbs without deterioration or softening of the globe.